


Deep Breath

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekkit, near-drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out scouting for supplies, Sjin comes across an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after [Nilesy's Tekkit Teaser](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GyNFaCqnAs), directly before [episode 23 of Rythian's Tekkit Adventure](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aql_s1LRkp8&list=SP118C947787602D94&index=28), from which I've nabbed a tiny bit of dialogue to link it in.

Sjin had been out looking for supplies when he found it; the tiny hut cobbled together from dirt and wood - not good quality dirt, either, he noted. He hid in the plentiful shadows of the jungle, easily hidden from Nilesy's view, as the Scot stood humming to himself in the little shelter.

Sjin squinted, reading the signs around the hut's windows. "10 diamonds or friendship?" he whispered aloud. He checked his pockets - he still had the twenty-four Sips Co. diamonds with him. He'd developed a bad habit of carrying them around, every so often checking they were still there, enjoying the cool hardness of them against his fingertips. He liked to think of them as his insurance if Sips ever fired him again.

Sjin crept around to the back of the make-shift shop, ducking behind the low verdant branches until he could see the open back entrance. He eyed Nilesy; the beige shirt he wore was stained and muddy, his shoes blackened with many layers of dirt. Sjin wondered how far he'd walked before he settled here. He slipped out of the undergrowth, and silently approached the shop. Looking down, Sjin spotted the bucket of lake water hidden beneath the counter. He realised at once that it was the "portable pool" and abandoned stealth, unable to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

Nilesy whirled round, broken out of his reverie to see Sjin bent double, his face creased, lost in a fit of giggles.

"You!" Nilesy exclaimed, standing up.

"Hey Nilesy!" Sjin managed in greeting, still choking with laughter. "Nice... set up you've got here."

Nilesy puffed out his chest. "It's a start," he said defensively. "Best I could do after getting _murdered_." He stressed the last word, stepping towards Sjin who was still in hysterics, and frowning down at him. "What's so funny Sjin?"

Sjin coughed, struggling to regain his composure. "That's... That's a lovely portable pool," he said, failing to stifle another giggle.

"That's ten diamonds to you," Nilesy said, his brow furrowing in annoyance.

"What, no friendship?" Sjin teased. "Nilesy, I'm hurt. After all we've been through."

"Sjin, you killed me!" Nilesy said, his voice raised as his temper flared. He pushed Sjin, making him stumble backwards.

"Only once," Sjin replied with a grin, unperturbed.

"That was enough!" Nilesy shouted, shoving Sjin again, harder this time, the man losing his balance entirely and falling back, tumbling off the canopy and into the deep lake below with a splash.

Nilesy blinked, surprised by his own strength, before peering over the edge and calling cautiously, "Sjin?"

No reply met his ears.

"Sjin, are you okay?" he asked again, a little louder.

He faltered for a moment, not sure what to do, before he climbed down the tree trunk's clinging vines to ground, hurrying over to the water's edge.

"Sjin?" he repeated, leaning over the surface.

"Yes?" Sjin answered, appearing suddenly behind him, and pushing him hard so he toppled into the water. He came up to the surface, spluttering.

"Sjin!" Nilesy's accent came through more strongly as his rage returned, the name becoming a curse word.

Sjin laughed, and he held out a hand to help Nilesy up as the Scot swam towards him, soaked strands of his long black hair clinging to his face.

Nilesy grasped Sjin's hand with a devious smile, and tugged him back in, breaking into giggles himself at the man's expression when he realised, his moustache bristling with surprise.

"You son of a gun!" Sjin yelled as he emerged, splashing Nilesy as he hit the water into little tidal waves towards him.

Nilesy attempted to splash back, but as he stretched out his arm, Sjin grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer, and grinning before he took a deep breath and plunged them both downward. The water was a murky olive, but still clear enough that Sjin could see Nilesy's shock as he tried uselessly to take a breath, the water which surrounded him invading his airways.

"Sjin!" he tried to shout, but the water only flooded into him, bubbles rising from his mouth. The lake seemed to become strangely darker as he struggled, and he felt his thoughts turning to fog.

Sjin smiled, sure Nilesy was just pulling some theatrics, but when he stopped fighting the grip on his arm, Sjin realised at once. He drew the Scot towards him quickly, and pressed his mouth to Nilesy's, giving him what little air he had left as he kicked hard propelling them both towards the surface. He gasped for breath, pulling up Nilesy beside him so the man's body leant against his. Sjin inhaled deeply, holding Nilesy's chin with one hand, and breathing into his mouth as he trod water to keep them afloat. He pulled away as Nilesy coughed, gasping in lungfuls of air, his eyes wide to the dappled sunlight that filtered through the trees, cutting through the darkness that had gathered in his mind.

Sjin grinned triumphantly, and hooked his arm under Nilesy's and over his chest, swimming back to the shore, taking care to keep Nilesy's head above water. He pushed Nilesy up onto the bank, the Scot's hands shaky as he crawled up onto it, barely a block from the water when he let himself collapse, rolling onto his back to stare at the jungle canopy, his breathing heavy. Sjin climbed up the bank, and knelt over him.

"Th-that's twice," Nilesy panted. "Twice you've k-killed me."

"Nilesy, it was an accident!" Sjin said. "Well, this time was," he added, looking away sheepishly.

"Is there an obsidian pipe behind that tree? There is, isn't there?" Nilesy asked, wincing as he sat up.

"God, I save a friend's life, we share a kiss, and this is the thanks I get," griped Sjin, crossing his arms in mock hurt.

"After nearly drowning me!" Nilesy rebutted, and Sjin smiled. Nilesy was all too easy to wind up.

"And your beard tickled," added Nilesy quietly.

"Obviously you need to wake up to a man kissing you more often," Sjin joked with a wink.

Nilesy gave him a look. "Oh really?"

"Definitely," Sjin grinned, edging closer to him, a drop of water falling from the tip of his nose and landing on Nilesy's chest. They sat for a moment, just breathing and staring at one another, before Sjin could take it no longer, and leaned forward into the small space between them, kissing him, Nilesy's cheeks flushing hot against Sjin's face. Sjin's tongue deftly toyed with Nilesy's, coaxing it into his own mouth, hooking around it hungrily. Sjin's hands grasped Nilesy's shoulders, gently pushing him back down to the ground, moving with him, never breaking their kiss as Sjin straddled him.

Nilesy took a deep breath as Sjin finally pulled away, his hands snaking down Nilesy's chest, searching out his belt buckle, and flicking it open in one expert movement.

"Sjin, I-" Nilesy started, before Sjin kissed him again, his errant breaths steaming up Nilesy's glasses. His hand sought out Nilesy's cock, curling around it as the man squeaked into Sjin's mouth. Sjin's moustache twitched upward as he smiled, his tongue quietening Nilesy's moans as he began to firmly pump Nilesy's stiff member, the man trembling beneath him. Sjin pulled back, moving down Nilesy's body and shifting the Scot's trousers down his thighs to lick at the tip of his cock.

"Don't tease me Sjin," Nilesy begged, and Sjin smiled, obliging as he let his lips slip over the head, the warmth of his mouth enfolding Nilesy's cock. The man gasped, his hands grabbing the ground, tearing blades of grass away in his clenched fingers.

"God, Sjin," he breathed, as Sjin's tongue coiled around him in carefully measured movements, his mouth taut with the soft sucking motion as he took Nilesy ever deeper. Sjin worked his spare hand under Nilesy, slipping a finger into his hole as Nilesy came, bucking involuntarily. Sjin's throat closed on Nilesy's cock as he swallowed the spurting fluid, the heat spreading down into him as he forced himself not to gag. Sjin finally withdrew, licking his lips as he eyed Nilesy's face. Nilesy's hands pushed flat against the earth on either side of him as he breathed deeply, blinking, wide-eyed.

Sjin laid down next to Nilesy, unzipping his trousers and gently nudging the Scot onto his side, rubbing his hard member against Nilesy's behind. Sjin licked his fingers, coating them in saliva, the taste of Nilesy's cum still rife in his mouth. He toyed with Nilesy's hole, pushing one finger in, and another, moving them in gentle circles as Nilesy closed his eyes, a moan escaping his lips. Carefully removing his fingers, Sjin pressed the head of his cock against Nilesy's hole, his breath stumbling as he entered him. The Scot's body tensed as Sjin wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling Nilesy's shoulder as he thrust slowly into him.

"Nilesy..." Sjin whined, breathless, each time pushing further into him. One of his hands wandered down to Nilesy's cock as it began to harden again, stroking it adeptly. Nilesy swore under his breath as Sjin found his sweet spot, brushing against it with every movement. Placing his hand over Sjin's, Nilesy quickened his motions, his other hand on the ground barely managing to hold him steady as Sjin neared climax, moving ever more quickly, his breathing erratic and laboured in Nilesy's ear.

Nilesy came for a second time, his cum shooting across the grass as his body seemed to curl in on itself, the sensation prickling over his skin like electricity. With a shuddering inhale Sjin followed suit, the hand he had around Nilesy's waist gripping him until his knuckles turned white, his cock erupting. Sjin held himself against Nilesy as he filled him up, kissing his neck, beads of sweat glistening on his temples. When Sjin finally rolled onto his back panting, Nilesy felt rivulets of Sjin's cum thickly running from his hole.

Nilesy shifted so he lay on his back beside the man, dazed as Sjin sought out his hand, interlocking their fingers. 

"Forgiven me yet?" Sjin asked with a silly grin.

Nilesy smiled, opening his mouth to answer when he stopped suddenly, and sat bolt upright.

"What is it?" Sjin said, his face falling.

"Shh!" Nilesy whispered. "Someone's coming."

Sjin sat up, and sure enough, two voices were approaching fast.

"It's Rythian!" hissed Sjin in a panic. "If he sees me..."

"Go, go, it's okay," Nilesy said, his voice hushed.

They hurriedly stood up, attempting to straighten out each others' clothes. Sjin turned to leave, but Nilesy took his arm, pulling him into a kiss, before he released him, grinning. They exchanged a blushing glance, before Nilesy climbed the vines back up to his shop. He dived in, knocking over the bucket of water in his haste, as he heard footsteps traipsing over the leaves.

"Oh. Oh gosh!" Zoey exclaimed as the water flooded over the shop counter.

"Oh boy," Rythian said, blinking at the scene before him.

"Er," Nilesy spluttered as he faced the two visitors, hoping the water would wash away Sjin's scent, the taste of the man still on his lips.


End file.
